


Nice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nice

Lucky is territorial over Clint.  
He does not like sharing his master.   
His masters love is for him alone.   
But he doesn't mind sharing Clint,  
With his strays.  
After all Lucky was a,stray too.  
Who Clint had saved.  
Scruffy the dog is his favourite.   
His master likes dogs.  
Scruffy is cute and obedient.   
Clint loves them too.  
They become a part of their family.   
Even if Scruffy lives with Simone's children now.  
Clint I'll is a good master.


End file.
